(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thermal barrier coating materials that react with deposits on the thermal barrier coatings during service in a turbine engine to form a nearly impermeable barrier phase at or near the interface between the thermal barrier coating and the deposits, to a method for forming a thermal barrier coating, and to a turbine engine component having the thermal barrier coating.
(2) Prior Art
The degradation of turbine airfoils due to sand related distress of thermal barrier coatings is a significant concern with all turbine engines used in a desert environment. This type of distress can cause engines to be taken out of operation for significant repairs.
Sand related distress is caused by the penetration of fluid sand deposits into the thermal barrier coatings which leads to spallation and accelerated oxidation of any exposed metal.